


Together Again

by eyewater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, Eremin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyewater/pseuds/eyewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Eren and Armin had a tiny argument, leaving them both to spend a boring day without each other. Eren decides to go apologize in hopes of making up and being together again - An Eremin short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

Armin sat outside on a park bench surrounded by a yellow sky. A cool breeze came, danced in his golden locks and soothed him. Armin sighed and took in the peaceful beauty around him. He finally got a moment of solitude and took advantage of it by reading a good book. He slid his index finger down the thick cover, anxious to open it. He always got a sensational feeling when he was about to begin a brand new book, whether it be a story tale or a book of information. Especially when he was in a very sad mood. 

Eren took the last bite of his sandwich before taking his plate to the sink. Today had been a boring day all day for him. He thought of all sorts of things to do with his family. Unfortunately, his father was away on an important trip as a physician, his mother was out setting up for a festival that was coming up soon and his sister Mikasa was spending her time with one of her friends from school. 

_Friend..._ Eren thought. His thoughts drifted off to Armin and flooded his mind. They must have exited through his big, beautiful eyes of gold because soft tears of sadness escaped them. He and Armin had their first argument, disagreeing on something that was not even that big of a problem. Sadly, Eren's stubborness got the best of him and untruthful words slipped out of his tiny child lips.

_Why would I call him a dumb potato trashcan? What kind of insult is that... and why in the world would I have the nerve to say those hurtful things to Armin? I already know his smarts are out of this world... and he's not a potato. He's softer than that. Like a pretty pillow. Or petals on the flowers I picked for my mom. And he isn't a trash can... those things are dirty, but Armin is clean like a bar of soap. ___

__Eren shook his head and roughly wiped his tears with his little hands. He decided to quit saying these things to himself and instead to Armin. He would apologize and make up with him. He was his best friend after all. And they certainly had to have a relationship longer than a few years._ _

__Eren grabbed his maroon colored sweater and headed out of the house, ensuring the front door was locked. He shoved a spare key down his pocket and ran to the place he knew Armin would be when he felt upset, the park of Shinganshina. He slowed when the park came to view. His legs could fall off any minute, but it was all worth it if it meant making Armin feel better._ _

__As he entered the park, he noticed familiar blonde hair flowing in the breeze ever so beautifully. He knew it was none other than his bestest friend in the world. Before he started running again, he stopped himself. He couldn't just randomly pop up in front of Armin. The mood would be too serious, and he hated being serious with his friend, unless they absolutely needed to be. An idea popped into his head and Eren formed a mischevious smirk on his face._ _

__Armin turned another page of his book when he felt the soul of another behind him. Before he could turn around, warm petite hands slapped over his eyes, but not to hard. Armin blindly closed his book while a smile instantly spread on his face._ _

__"Who is this?"_ _

__Eren couldn't believe he was genuinely confused, but he didn't want to give himself away. When more moments of silence passed, Armin began to guess._ _

"Mikasa?" 

_Mikasa?! Why would she do this? Has she done this before?_

"Turtle?" 

_A turtle?! No way. Armin is playing dumb._ Eren cupped his hands around Armin's eyes tighter, but not to the point where it could hurt him. 

"Ouch! Okay. I know who you are... Eren." 

__Eren uncovered Armin's eyes and quickly ran to the other side of the bench to pull Armin up into a tight embrace._ _

__"Armin, I'm so sorry I called you those things I said earlier! You are the smartest pillow flower bar of soap anyone could have, and I'm glad that I am the one who gets to share you with Mikasa. Please don't be mad anymore. I was wrong! And you were right!"_ _

__Eren finally breathed and waited for Armin to respond. Armin pulled back from the hug with a smile._ _

__"It's okay Eren, I promise. As long as we move on from bad times like this, we can definitely remain the best of friends. It's funny how you think of me as a pillow, flower and a bar of soap all at the same time though!" Armin chuckled before pulling Eren back in for a hug._ _

__Eren was proud of himself for being able to face Armin again. And now he wouldn't be so bored anymore. They could do something together now. He glanced at Armin's book._ _

__"Hey, I'm sure that's a good book and all, but I bet you haven't went to play on the swings yet!" Armin shook his head. "No, I haven't! I'll put it in my bag and we can go swing together." After Armin placed his book in his bag, Eren grabbed his hand and led him to the swing set. They both felt better after a full day without being together and took full advantage of this beautiful moment._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I don't know what I was doing with this one, but it was fun to write and distract myself from that crazy series I decided to begin. Hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
